


The Rejects' Haven

by LexyPro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU:Timeslide to 2000s, Dumbledore Critical, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Harry Potter, Harry loses faith in the Ministry of Magic, Harry runs away from Hogwarts, Homophobia, Independent Harry Potter, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic isnt mutually exclusive with technology, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexyPro/pseuds/LexyPro
Summary: Accused in the accidental death of Dudley Dursley, Harry runs away from Hogwarts  He discovers a group called the “Reject Haven” that takes him in.  He takes his education into his own hands using their immense library and becomes accustomed to how differently things are done there.  Soon another Hogwarts student joins the Haven, a runaway Slytherin.  Harry x Slytherin OC.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an accident.  Harry hadn’t done anything wrong.  A burst of magic escaped him when Dudley was goading him, and knocked him backward.  Dudley hit his head hard on the pavement.

And then Dudley was dead.

Harry was panicking.  He knew the Dursleys would kill him for this. Literally actually kill him. Their beloved son was dead and he was the only one around.  Even if he had been away at Hogwarts the Dursleys would probably find a way to blame him. But this just made it easier. He panicked and went off to find somewhere to hide.

There was an abandoned house near Privet Drive, a place he always hid when Dudley and his friends played “Harry Hunting”  That was where he camped out for days waiting for when he could sneak in and get his things. He watched police interview witnesses who all pinned the blame on him.  Sure enough Vernon ranted about wringing his neck. Hedwig found him and he sent one shaky note to the Weasleys. “I didn’t do it. Dudley was killed by hitting his head.”

However much to his shock, shortly after the headline of the Daily Prophet read “HARRY POTTER KILLS MUGGLE RELATIVE”  

He read over the article suggesting he used some kind of dark magic to kill Dudley, not even the method of death was right, and panicked even more. His heart plummeted when he read “Expelled from Hogwarts., no response from Mr. Potter”

This was bad.  He knew that decision probably rested with Dumbledore and if Dumbledore agreed, it meant he must on some level find Harry possibly guilty

He waited until the Dursleys were gone to get his things, in multiple trips. On one occasion he snagged his Invisibility Cloak just before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got back.

He heard Vernon roaring in anger as he escaped with the last of his things and remembered the time days earlier that his uncle nearly had his hands around his neck. He hated to think what Vernon would try after his beloved only son was killed.

In his hideout Harry paced trying to think.  He couldn’t do magic and he couldn’t stay here.  It was only a matter of time before someone found him.  He had to get away. Far away.

He still had his Firebolt.  He could fly. But he’d have to do it by night, and avoid anyone seeing him.  People knew he had a Firebolt. The next night without any map, or any idea of where he was going, Harry loaded as many things as he could carry on a broom , using and old school bag of Dudley’s to hold his books, he took off into the sky.

\-----------

It was a long trip, and Harry was relieved when he was finally flying over the ocean, deep enough that he didn’t have much worry of anyone from England seeing him.  At one point he managed to hitch a ride for a few hours on a passing ship and blended in with the crowds of holiday-goers aboard. It would have been a lot more fun had he not been so on edge.  Once night fell he excused himself to the bathroom and took off out an oversized window.

It wasn’t long now.  Harry gathered from some muggles on the boat that the ship came from the United States.  He flew onward for several hours before sighting land again. By the time he got to the United States Harry was about to drop from exhaustion. But he had to press on until he found a safe place to stay.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more to come with longer chapters and more explanation very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

News traveled quickly that Harry Potter was accused of murdering his cousin.  The Order was in an uproar before Dumbledore arrived. Sirius, for his part was furious that Dumbledore allowed this to happen and even agreed to expel him.  Dumbledore kept claiming “all will come to light in time” but It was hard for Sirius to believe him. He was still a fugitive, after all

“Harry didn’t respond to the Ministry summons”

“So? He’s probably busy dealing with his rotton relatives- he’s told me all about them-”

“It’s rather typical for Potter to disregard authority, in my-”

“Nobody bloody cares about your opinion Snivellus” Sirius snapped, 

“Spoken with all the maturity of a man still living in his mother’s house” Snape replied.

“You want a go, then?  Let’s see if I can-”

“ENOUGH YOU TWO” Molly Weasley shrieked getting between them.”We don’t have any time for your pointless bickering.” Snape narrowed his eyes but at Mrs. Weasley’s glare, said nothing.  Sirius grumbled something which only intensified the glare at him. 

“I see we’re still discussing the problem of Harry’s expulsion” Nearly everyone turned around as Albus Dumbledore walked in the room. Sirius was the first to speak

“ _ What the hell are you playing at, expelling Harry? _ ” Remus had to hold Sirius back from lunging at Albus with all the anger of a protective godfather. 

\----------

Harry lay on the beach somewhere nearby where he arrived using one of his cloaks as a blanket.  He had picked out a secluded space on the beach once everyone was gone. As his eyes started to get heavy his mind wandered to thinking about how it happened.  Dudley had started mocking Harry about Cedric, claiming he heard Harry murmuring in his sleep. He goaded Harry asking if Cedric was his boyfriend. It was untrue.

But Harry would have very much liked it if Cedric  _ was _ his boyfriend.  

It wasn’t long ago , probably around third year, Harry came to the realization that he was gay. He didn’t fancy Cho, the pretty Ravenclaw girl in his year. He fancied Cedric, the noble and fair Quidditch player who felt bad that he won when Harry fainted.. 

He had pretended to like Cho, at least until his friends got him to admit the truth.  

_ “Harry did you honestly think we wouldn’t like you anymore?” _

_ “Who cares who you fancy?” _

He later told Mrs. Weasley when she became cold to Hermione over Rita Skeeter’s article. He had almost lost his nerve but after he told her, she hugged him like a mother and told him it made no difference. He appreciated her acceptance but the way she said it bothered him.  To him, it made a lot of difference. 

Dudley prodded him about it, but it wasn’t until Dudley said “I know you’re queer”  that Harry felt his magic lash out. He hadn’t been angry as much as terrified when it happened. Dudley could have told  Uncle Vernon, who sometimes talked about taking his rifle and going after homosexuals. He was used to the Dursleys hating him because he was a wizard.  He didn’t want to give them another reason. . 

He panicked when he saw the blood leaking under Dudley’s head, and spent a few moments begging his cousin to wake up.  He tried to pull him up and got his blood on his clothes, and all over the ground beneath. That was when he realized that no matter what the truth was, the Dursleys would blame him.  So he ran.

He drifted off to sleep but it didn’t last long.  He dreamt of Hermione and Ron telling him that he was a murderer. That they wanted nothing more to do with him.  Gleefully telling Rita Skeeter that they knew he hated his cousin and could believe he killed him. 

He awoke shaking.  But he told himself it was stupid.  Hermione _hated_ Rita Skeeter, and probably wouldn’t tell her anything even if she did hate Harry.

“ _ Which she doesn’t _ ” Harry told himself firmly.  

Most of the rest of the night was spent pacing the sand thinking about his next move.  Before the beach opened in the morning, Harry and all his things were gone. 

\-------

“This is unbelievable!  They’re - they’re suggesting Harry killed Cedric too now” Hermione said , furiously flipping through the Daily Prophet. 

“Course they are” Ron said glumly, “They already think he killed one person.” 

“Why are you still reading that?” Ginny asked, “It’s all Ministry rubbish now.”she chucked a dungbomb at the wall.  These days she was looking nearly as bad as she did in her first year, but this time they knew why. Ginny always been very fond of Harry. She knew by now she had little chance with him. Still, news that he was expelled and accused of murder seemed to hit her hard. 

“Well we should know, what they’re saying…” Hermione said. “I mean we can’t fight it if we don’t know.”

“We still can’t fight it now” Ron said, turning to stare out the window. “Nobody believes You-Know-Who’s back and now Harry’s gone and expelled.  Can’t believe Dumbledore went through with it. He should know Harry wouldn’t kill anyone if he could help it. It’s bloody ridiculous.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore will-”

“ _ He. Expelled. Harry _ .” Hermione backed down from the fury in Ron’s eyes. She had to admit she wasn’t sure how she felt about Dumbledore either. First they weren’t allowed to tell Harry anything all summer, and now he was expelled?

She gently stroked Hedwig. “I wish you could find him.  I wish we all could.” Who knew what he was thinking right now?  He probably thought they hated him. She knew she would fear that if she were him. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I assure you, I did not want to expel Harry. I tried my best to persuade the Ministry but when there was no response for days they gave me little other option. I hoped to dissuade them from taking more extreme action.” Dumbledore explained. 

“DON’T YOU BLAME THIS ON HARRY” Sirius snarled. 

“Sirius I do not intend to blame anyone. The facts of the matter are Harry did not respond to any ministry summons and can not be found.” 

“He’s probably terrified.”   Mrs Weasley said. 

“I think Potter has some idea of what he’s doing, he’s certainly not the helpless innocent child some seem to think” Snape remarked. Mrs Weasley shot him another furious glare.

“He IS a child” 

Dumbledore held up a hand and everyone fell silent. “For now we focus on finding Harry.  I am working on a way to locate him. It would be best if I did before someone else.” There were murmurs of agreement from nearly everyone.

But Sirius Black.

\------

**1 year ago**

“Be quiet,you don’t want to get us caught”  Came the harsh whisper of a teenage boy as he led another, his boyfriend out from the sight of the house. Tybalt’s visit had been a surprise and Monte was doing everything he could to enjoy their time under his parents’ noses. Tybalt was the son of a squib that was bitter to magic, and he was also a wizard. Monte wasn’t sure what his parents would disapprove of more for his choice of a dating partner. 

“How far you plannin’ on leading me, Monte” Ty said growing impatient.

“Just far enough that nobody in my family can see.” Monte said.

“You know one would almost think you’re ashamed.” Monte gave a pained sigh, pushing up his glasses.    
“You think I  _ want _ this to be secret? My parents would  _ murder _ me for this. You know how they are.”  Monte kicked a pebble aside as he went onward.

“Right, a bunch of blood obsessed pricks” 

“Not....”

“Oh come on, you know it’s true” The two got far from the courtyard of the Montague’s manor , some ways close to the local village. The two had no idea , as they started to relax and get affectionate , that someone was following..  Monte’s older brother Bartholomew. 

Barth narrowed his eyes as he watched the two, and his lip curled in disgust as he watched his brother snog the filthy squib’s son. 

“Don’t you have any pride, Tim? You’re going to break Mum and Dad’s heart”  He came out into the light as Monte broke away going pale, so much that his light freckles were visible in the darkening light.  

“Barth!  You  _ followed _ us?”

\----

Monte had been dragged back to his parents house and once his parents learned , he sat through many sessions of rebuking, screaming and lectures. Tybalt returned to the States and their relationship was ruined. Ruined largely by Monte having to endure the fallout from his parents.  The Montagues tried their best to hide the issue from all but trusted friends, claiming that their poor son was “troubled” and “needed help”. 

Monte didn’t go to Hogwarts that year. He spent most of the year confined to his room being visited by a family healer friend. He endured shock spells , being given numerous potions that left him  _ actually _ sick, and numerous lectures about the unnatural-ness of his feelings. 

When he was finally allowed to return in the coming year, Monte was told over and over again the long list of ‘rules’ and even worse, Barth was appointed to ‘keep an eye’ on him.

As he packed his things , Monte felt little joy at returning to Hogwarts as he had in the past.  Barth was appointed to stalk and bully him. His own parents had sanctioned this, nothing was right anymore. 

\--------

As Hogwarts drew nearer and Harry was nowhere to be found,Grimmauld Place grew more miserable than before.  Sirius was in a rotten mood and even Free and George were a little less cheerful than usual. 

Hermione buried herself in studying while Ron often moped about, sour at the loss of his best friend.  His mood became dark at the mere mention of Dumbledore and he wouldn't speak to anyone. 

The both of them took care of Hedwig, hoping that at some point she could locate Harry.  

\----

Harry wandered about looking for another wizard or some kind of gathering place for wizards on the island. He kept his ears open for any mention of 'muggles' .  

Soon he started walking around just for the hell of it.  He wondered to himself if leaving Hedwig with the Weasleys was such a good idea.  What if they did hate him?

' _ No _ ' he told himself.  The Weasleys would believe him. He had to hold on to that, at least.  He decided that if he didn't find any kind of magical community soon, he'd try traveling to the mainland.  

However, as he walked to a more secluded part of the neighborhood of vacation homes he noticed someone in the yard, a girl- a witch- using a spell to hang a gaudy over-colorful lantern up. 

She wore tye-dyed shorts and a lightly dyed top with sandals and sunglasses perched on her head. Her skin was lightly freckled and her hair a light honey blonde put up in what must have been a hurried ponytail. 

She turned around and spotted him as the lantern hung into place. 

"Oh hello!" She smiled and gestured to the lantern. "What'dya think" 

"Its …."Harry searched for a nice way to put it."certainly attention grabbing" 

"Oh pft. You're just like my brother." She said.  "He thinks my style is ridiculous." 

"Your style?" Harry asked, amused. 

"Mhm! Rainbow and boho!" She put her wand in a kind of holster on her belt. 

"Do you know where I can find a Gringotts here?" He asked. "Or anywhere nearby?" 

"Oh it's on the mainland."she looked over him, "d'you need a place to stay? Our house is open. We got plenty of people staying who ran away from home and stuff.our house is sort of a refuge." 

"Really?" Harry felt a bit of hope rise in him. 

"Yeah sure! Elliott and I are runaways ourselves. Our great uncle Aurelius is kind of a black sheep but still really rich so he rents us his old vacation home when he got a new one in Lihue." She said.  "We're united in the fact we're all burned off the family tree." 

"What's your name?" Harry was really curious now what family she came from.

"Danielle Malfoy. Yours?" 

"Erm.." he started to come up with a story before her eyes darted up to his forehead and sure enough, widened in recognition. "...come on follow me.  I can get you something for that" 

Harry hesitantly followed. He wasn't sure he entirely trusted her yet but it was his only shot so far at shelter.  He was bound to be recognized if he tried to go to the mainland. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle led Harry up the walkway to a large house by the lakefront. Once inside the house it was clear this was a place owned by two somewhat young people, the walls had posters of movies and occasionally colorful decorations.  

There was a television with a playstation similar to Dudley's and a tall rack of CDs.  On a mantle were moving pictures of two children,Danielle and her brother, playing and goofing off. On a shelf were figurines of characters and large monsters with a poster behind it reading something in a foreign language.

"Hey Ell! We got a new member!"

"Member?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of our little group." Danielle said cheerfully. "Resisting Evil Jerks Enforcing Cruel Things.  Rejects!" He wasn't sure that applied to him exactly. A boy with sandy blonde hair poked in. Harry's heart lept slightly and his face warmed up as he took in the boy's appearance. 

He didn't have the polished appearance of Draco, polished and pristine. He had lightly speckled skin , it made Harry wonder if these Malfoys intermarried with a different, perhaps American wizarding family. He dressed rather muggle with a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts with socks and sandals. He was thin and slightly taller than his sister.  

"This is my brother Elliott." 

"Hi.  Nice to meet you" Harry could tell he really wanted to ask 'who are you?'. 

"Harry Potter.  I erm..my cousin died in an accident and I was expelled…" Might as well tell the truth. "I'm sort of escaping the ministry." 

"Oh….I'm sorry wow geez." Elliott scratched the back of his head. 

"Don't worry , MACUSA won't send you back without a proper trial. It's the way we do things here"

"I guess you're crashing here then?" Elliott asked. An odd way of putting it.

"If that's all right.." Harry said

"Oh it's fine we have plenty of people staying here for some reason or another." Elliott said.  "There's an empty room down the hall to the right. Ellie can show you"

Ellie set her sunglasses down on a counter. "Come on let's go."

She led him down a hall and as he passed he could see quite a few empty bedrooms. 

"Everybody else is at the lake right now. I planned on going later maybe.  Had some stuff to do first. Get laundry done and hang up the lanterns."

"You have more than one?" 

" yeah I went on a shopping spree last week. I have three" she led to a fairly sizable room with a couple of one person beds.

"So who else is here?" 

"Oh there's Ty who left his dad's family trying to marry him to a witch. Rishu and June from England ,they were getting threats from this horrible group called the Death-"

"Death Eaters.  Yeah I'm familiar with them"

"Yeah . They wanted Rishu to join them and threatened his wife and child.  Dane, he was shut away in a mental ward. Same one my lovely parents wanted to send me to for not stepping to the family drum."  

"They can do that?"

"When you have enough money you can do anything apparently." She said with a sigh.

"That was exactly the problem with the Ministry" Harry said. "One of them."

"Its a problem everywhere. Anyway. There's Chase  she's been stuck in a house since she was eleven, so she's a bit...lively." 

"Like you?" Harry replied

"Oh ha ha.  Blaise who's from some horrible boardinghouse and Cameo,  she was disowned and kicked out. When you're in one of the old twenty-eight , parents can be really sucky trying to keep everyone pure and in line." 

"Trust me muggles can be just as bad" Harry said. "My aunt and uncle hated magic, I spent years in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Damn…" 

She continued on showing him other rooms, culminating in a large and impressive library. "We have got all sorts of books here. Great Uncle Aurelius homeschooled his kids.all the way up to Ilvermony age"

"Ilvermony?"

"You've never heard of it? It's the American school up in Massachusetts.  A few of our members go there still. Those that don't use the books here." 

Ellie picked out one book labeled 'Ilvermony' in block letters and opened it.  Inside was a picture of two blonde first years in blue and deep red robes, fastened by a gold Gordian Knot.   On the robes was a patch of a serpent. Younger Ellie wore a brightly colored headband that clashed with her uniform.

"Ell and I were both in Horned Serpent, the house of scholars" 

"What are the other houses?" Harry asked. Ellie flipped the page to four patches and pointed the other three out . "Thunderbird, house of adventurers, Pukwudgie, house of healers, and Wampus Cat,  house of warriors."

As she flipped through the album going over the photos Harry got a good idea of the siblings' lives and what led to their running away from their parents.  Elliot and Ellie were introduced to muggle borns and muggle things and rather than scorning them, became fascinated with them. They made friends with muggleborns and stood against what their parents taught them. Looking about the house one could plainly see their rebellion. 

She snapped the book shut and put it back on the shelf as the sound of other voices could be heard.

"Oh hey everyone's back.  Let's get you introduced!"

\----

Right before the start of Hogwarts Dumbledore shared that he had a solution to the problem of finding Harry.  

"I have come into possession of an ingenious device which can use any possession of a wizard to figure out their location." 

"You have something of Harry's?" Sirius asked. 

"Not through any unseemly means I assure you. With some time to connect to the item, which may take days, I will get Harry's location." 

Sirius was now certain he didn't like this at all.

\--------

The Rejects were an interesting group of wizards and witches.  Rishu Patil was apparentally related to the Patil twins at Hogwarts.  He had been in Slytherin, a sixth year in Harry's first. His wife, June was related to one of the owners of Borgin and Burkes ("a horrible store honestly," she said. "It usually looks like death"). She had been a fourth year Hufflepuff while Harry started Hogwarts.

Rishu was a handsome bloke and strong enough-looking that Harry would rather not tell him that he took Padma to the Yule Ball while yearning to be with someone else. He introduced himself politely and added that he didn't believe a word of what the Prophet was peddling these days.

June, carrying a small child, didn't look anything like someone related to the owner of Borgin and Burkes would.  She had a cheerful demeanor and wavy chocolate brown hair with barrettes on each side. 

"This is Arjun" she said holding her son close.  She looked, to Harry, very young to have a child. Rishu did mention they had been arranged since she was in fifth year. Harry found it almost hard to imagine that when he was dealing with Dobby and rumors of being Slytherin's heir and Hogwarts seemed on the brink of closing down that one of his classmates was being arranged to be married.

Ty or Tybalt was a short, bluntly aggressive bloke who seemed eager to fight with anyone. Harry wasn't surprised to learn he had been in Wampus house at Ilvermony.  He had dark hair and a rather burly build with noticeable muscles. When Harry mentioned he studied at Hogwarts, Ty asked him about someone named "Monte".

"Er" 

"Don't know him do ya?  _ Fuck _ ."

"Ty, not in front of the baby" June protested.

"He's gonna learn it eventually" Ty grumbled. 

"Tybalt" Rishu spoke sternly.

"Fine whatever. Let's eat" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

As burgers were served, Harry was introduced to the others.  Dane, a boy with wispy strawberry blonde hair reminded Harry of Colin Creevy, minus the annoying obsession with him.  He was rather spacey and scatterbrained but didn't strike Harry as anyone who needed to be in a mental ward. But neither did Ellie.

Blaise was scrawny and lightly brown skinned with fiery red hair.  He spoke with a drawling kind of accent that was hard to understand properly at times. He was full of energy and perhaps a bit too interested in fire. 

"Ole Miss Hester said I was a wicked little brat and headed for hell. Not cause I was a wizard, but because I got inta mischief too much." 

Chase Carlisle was full of energy and rather flirtatious upon meeting Harry before. ("I'm not into witches. Sorry")  She had blonde hair that had been dyed pink at the ends and bright blue eyes. She was short and exceptionally busty. From the sounds of it her great aunt used gifts to keep her complacent.   

"I mean, I know it sounds like a nice deal but honestly getting  _ things _ to keep you quiet and out of the way while being imprisoned inside a house isn't exactly ideal. You know they don't really like you they just want you to be convenient.  She said, cutting her burger into halves."I was like Rapunzel with short hair."

"Why were you shut away?" Harry asked

"Because I was a witch. My parents wanted to keep me in a house and pretend they never had a daughter" 

Well it seemed he had something in common with Chase.  Relatives who hated magic.

"So one day I found and stole her card, bought a nice little motor scooter and drove off with some things." 

How very Slytherin. 

Cameo Black was a pretty dark skinned girl with crimped hair. Harry was surprised that a member of the Black family could be so different looking from Sirius but then he recalled how different the Malfoys looked from Draco and his family. 

"I didn't want to follow family traditions." she said simply. 

"Ugh are we all gonna share our life stories?" Tybalt asked. 

"You don't have to" Harry said. 

"Good , cause I ain't " Tybalt said before biting into his burger. 

\---------

As the days passed,Sirius became more anxious about the situation . He didn't like that Dumbledore had used something of Harry's to get his location without his knowledge. No doubt Harry didn't want to be found. There was something underhanded about getting one's location against their will using their own possession. 

"I believe Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Remus had said when Sirius talked about his concerns.  "And will you deny that it's better Dumbedore gets to Harry before the Ministry?" 

"There are very few I trust less than the Ministry of Magic,Remus. That doesn't exactly mean I have no qualms with what Dumbledore is doing. He has failed and fallen short before." 

Sirius began to avoid everyone as none of them would say a critical word about Dumbeldore or his plans.  They all claimed that ultimately they trusted that Dumbledore had Harry's best interests in mind. 

He mulled over things while tending to Buckbeak and the more he thought about it , the more nothing made sense if Dumbledore truly had Harry's best interests in mind.  

Upon going through the rooms of the house, cleaning (because frankly he didn't trust Kreacher to do anything but steal his parents' old things) Sirius found a door that he couldn't unlock even with magic. It was odd because he remembered being able to unlock it not long ago. He had even kicked Kreacher out of it. 

He tried multiple spells but still could not get it open. There were few people who could enchant a door this securely but one of them was most definitely Dumbledore. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh setting up the fic is the longest part.

Bartholomew Montague entered the compartment with his younger brother in tow. Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle looked over critically as Monte squirmed in discomfort. 

"So you're back." Goyle grunted. "Still queer?"

"Rumor has it you were with a squib-" 

"Ty  _ wasn't _ a squib, his dad was. He went to Ilvermony" Monte sat down holding his cat's carrying case. 

"A squib's spawn is no better than a squib, Tim" Blaise said scornfully.  Monte flinched.

"L-look we're not even together anymore. It doesn't matter" he said holding his cat's carrying case closer. 

Crabbe snickered. "You gonna cry then?"

"No, you're just getting on my nerves, shut the fuck up!" He regretted his words as Crabbe and Goyle leaned in to him menacingly. 

"Quit being a bitch, Tim." Barth said "just stay quiet if you have to." 

"He  _ can't  _ help it, it's all he knows how to do, Barth." Blaise said.  Monte shot him a glare but Blaise only shrugged.

Some time later after quite some time, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson  joined them.

"Montague, What's he doing here?" Malfoy asked.

"Mum and Dad ordered me to keep a watch on him." Barth said. 

"Hmph.  _ Siblings _ .  Glad I don't have any" Malfoy huffed as he took a seat with Pansy laying all over him. Monte detested Pansy ever since she cornered him in a hallway and taunted him practically pressing her body against him. He nearly had a panic attack afterward.

"So did you really kiss a squib-"

"Ty  _ wasn't a bloody squib _ . Merlin's sake!" Monte exclaimed, exasperated. 

"His father was. Hardly better" 

"Tch, right? I can introduce you to much better girls,Timmy" Pansy said. Monte looked away and pulled out a book. " _ Rude _ . I'm just trying to help"

"Let him wade in the garbage if he wants." Malfoy said. "He can answer to the Dark Lord when the time comes." 

Monte felt a shiver go through him.  For the longest time Barth talked about how he was going to join the Death Eaters when the time came. 

He wondered if he would face the wand of his own brother if he stepped out of line?

Monte had no doubt Barth would be willing to follow the Dark Lord's orders. Even if it meant killing him. 

Monte buried himself in his book as Draco and Pansy gossiped about students from other houses.

"-they made Mudblood Granger a prefect."

"Of course they did. She's Potter's friend. We all know the headmaster always loved Potter. Fat load of good that does him now." Malfoy said."bet Weasley might actually get some notice now that Potter's gone."

Monte rolled his eyes. With how often Malfoy talked about Harry Potter one would think he fancied him.

"Got something to say, Montague?"

Draco looked over at him.

"Just that maybe with Potter gone, your girlfriend might finally get your attention." Monte said before burying himself back in his book.

"Hate to disappoint but you're the only homo here. Not everyone wants to go out and snog foreign blokes" Malfoy said. "Is it true that your parents had to hire a healer to work out what's wrong with you?" 

"The only thing wrong with me was being born in this rubbish family" Monte got up carrying his book and cat carrier and left, furiously shoving the compartment door closed after him. 

" _ Tim! Get back here _ " His brother called after him but he ignored it.

He wished that he had been put in Ravenclaw. At least a separate  _ house _ from Barth and his insufferable friends. 

\--

Days had passed and Harry felt a little more at ease at this new haven.  Not completely but enough to feel like he wouldn't be sold out. The more he thought about it, the more he seethed at Dumbledore's betrayal.  

What did the Ministry offer Dumbledore, Harry wondered, to expel him? 

He nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ahh sorry!" Dane moved back

"Its fine.  What is it?" Harry said.

"We're going out to the lake out back. You...uh wanna come?"  Dane carried an inflatable tube and wore the usual white tank top he often wore with his bathing suit. 

Harry thought about it. He wanted to say no at first but what good would stewing alone do him? He'd probably just get angrier.  "Sure..."

"You can borrow some of my swim trunks. You look about my size." 

"Thanks."

"No problem dude, you're one of us." 

The whole household was out at the docks or on the lake.  Rishu and June were with their son, floating in an inflatable ring.  Tybalt and Blaise were water wrestling while others swam around

"Where you been Pukwudgie?" 

"Getting the new guy to join us!" Dane held his nose and jumped in.  

"Come on in Harry!" 

"Water's great!" 

Harry held his nose and jumped in and the first thing he noticed was that the water was freezing.  

"Bloody hell" he murmured to himself. 

"Cold huh?" 

"F-freezing" it took a few moments for him to get over the cold.  He watched Ty and Blaise (or Blaze as he preferred) wrestle in the water and pull Dane in. 

It was amusing and the view wasn't half bad either.  Three fairly good looking boys shirtless wrestling each other.  Harry was glad he came out to join. As he was caught off guard admiring one of them pulled him in. 

They must have spent two or three hours swimming.  It was starting to get dark as they all climbed out of the water and went in with the promise of tacos. 

"I call dibs on queso making" Dane called. 

"He has a fuckin addiction I swear" Ty muttered. 

Queso as it turned out was a kind of white cheese sauce. Dane smothered his tacos in it.  Ty made some meat that was so spicy it made one's eyes water. 

After a satisfying meal and lively discussion, Harry returned to his room to find Hedwig on his bed with a note from Sirius and some kind of gear. 

\-----

Hermione listened to Umbridge's speech feeling worse with every bit of it she heard.  The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts now. With Fudge's current paranoia about Dumbledore this could only mean something bad. Very bad. 

Their education. on this subject had been quite tumultuous to say the least. Four different teachers with vastly different levels of effectiveness. 

"Ugh that was the most boring speech I ever listened to" Ron grumbled "and I grew up with Percy."

"It was informative" Hermione said. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts this year!" 

"Oh is that what that all meant?" Ron said. 

"And considering how Fudge is thinking of Dumbledore right now oh come off it- ...it means he may try to keep us from learning anything at all!"  

"How do you figure that?" Ron asked. But before Hermione could say anything he overheard Seamus Finnegan talking.

"Always suspected he was a little off.  And you know he did say in second year he hated his muggle relatives.  Then he returns with Cedric's body, blaming You-Know-Who…" 

Ron started to instantly reach for his wand but Hermione grabbed his hand. 

"No! You're a prefect, Ron. Besides if you attack him it will only make him feel more right."

Ron swore under his breath and put the wand away. "Its going to be a long year listening to that." 


	6. Chapter 6

Stunned, Harry approached Hedwig and took the letter, examining the gear.  It looked very well made but with some scratches on it. He opened up the letter and a Galleon fell out.

_ Dear Harry _

_ I fear I have some bad news for you.  It seems that Dumbledore has been using an item of yours and a device to attempt to track your location.  Right now the device is broken and only I know your location but I fear he may try again by some other method very soon.   _

_ Based on what I’ve heard and read, MACUSA will not return you to Britain without a trial.  You should be safe there. Ultimately the choice is up to you to return. Dumbledore cannot force you into anything, Harry, you are your own man. _

_ Ron and Hermione miss you greatly, they don’t believe a word the Prophet says. I believe Ron is starting to share my recent distaste for the Headmaster _

_ I would like to join you soon wherever you are.  _

_ Love, _

_ Snuffles _

Harry took a deep breath, taking in all the information.  So Dumbledore used his own belongings to track him behind his back. First he expels him, and then he tries to track him down. Harry;s hands shook.  Right, he couldn’t trust Dumbledore. 

“Hey dude, what’s that” 

“Ya got a letter from someone.?”

“Obviously” Harry snapped without thinking.  He sighed and shook his head. “Sorry it’s just, my headmaster is ….he’s trying to find me.”

“Oh ya mean they guy that expelled ya?” Blaise asked.

“Yes. Him.” Harry was trying not to let his anger spill over to other people.  

“Well shit, what does ‘e want with ya?”

“Yeah he’s already kicked you out, you should be home free” Dane added. 

“Probably to use me for something or explain himself” The words came out before Harry realized it. And yet, they weren’t untrue. He set down the letter and chucked the gear in a trash bin. “Don’t think I’m going back even if he does let me.”

“Yeah!” 

“You show ‘im dude.” The female voice of Cameo came from behind as well.

“He probably wants to be  _ alone _ , you guys” 

“Oh  _ right _ ”

“Sorry, leaving”

“Thanks” Harry said. 

“Anytime.”  With that he started penning his letter back to Sirius. After that, perhaps a little trip to the library might be nice.  He would have a lot to study up on. 

\-------

Over the next few days Harry gathered up a bunch of books and kept reading to push away his anxieties about Sirius. He missed having Ron and Hermione to study with and almost felt guilty for not returning to Hogwarts. However is guilt washed away with a wave of fresh anger when he remembered Dumbledore. 

He turned down trips to the lake and outings, reminding the others that he wasn’t ready to be found and tried yet.  

He wouldn’t tell anyone but he was also having nightmares, now about Cedric and Dudley.  

One night in particular he was awoken by a gruff voice. 

“Nobody’s dyin’” Tybalt stood in the doorway.  “Who’s Cedric? Boyfriend?.” He backed up when Harry pulled out his wand out. “Whoa...just.. Wondering. Not judging you know how fuckin gay I am.” 

Harry lowered his wand.  “...that was what my cousin said.” 

“Ohh. that why you uh.”

“ _ I didn’t kill him. _ ” Harry said.  “At least I didn’t intend to.  Something… magic jumped out of me when he said he knew…”

“Oh. Was goin’ to out ya huh?  Wouldn’t blame you if ya did kill him for that” 

“I  _ didn’t. _ ” Tybalt put his hands up;

“A’right.  I get it.” He said. 

“Was Monte yours?” Harry remembered what Tybalt asked when it was mentioned he went to Hogwarts.

“Yeah.  His parents found out.  They were, uh.. Not happy.  That I was a bloke or that I was the kid of a squib.  Probably both.” Tybalt said. “He was in Slytherin. Think he’s a little younger than you” 

“Oh. I’m..sorry” Harry said.

“Me too. Would have liked to help him get away from there.  His brother was a bastard.” 

“What was his surname?”

“Montague.  That’s why I called him Monte” Tybalt said, rolling his eyes. “His real name is Timothy Montague.”

“I might have heard of Montague….think he’s on the Quidditch team-” Tybalt shook his head. 

“His brother, Barth.  Monte hates broom travel. Think he’s afraid of heights.”  Harry recalled the older Montague. He did look like an unpleasant sort. Can’t imagine he was happy to find out his brother was gay. “You know there’s potions for nightmares..bet one of those books has the formula or whatever.  I’m ass at potions. Haven’t got the patience for that shit.” 

“I’m not great either” Harry said. Soon he went back to sleep having dreams of Sirius getting caught and put on trial.  But they have fair trials here...right?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry heard the steps of feet behind him and the creak of a door.  He looked up to find Elliott standing in the doorway of the library. 

“You certainly spend a lot of time here.”   

“I have a lot to catch up on.” Harry said, trying to look over several books.  

“Newsflash, cramming doesn’t work.  It’s been studied. You can’t hope to learn anything trying to read three books at a time, Harry.” Elliott said. “And breaks are good. Good for you.”

“....Are you going to ask me to go out to the lake again?” Harry sighed. 

“No.. I wanted to show you something.”  He started towards a desk in one corner of the room. “Follow me.” Harry got up somewhat reluctantly and followed. Elliott opened up the cover on the desk and revealed a computer. “You ever used one?”

“No.  My cousin had one but I was never allowed to use it.”  There was a flicker of a scowl in Elliott’s face at that but it didn’t last long. 

“Well, anyone can use this one so long as they’re careful with it.” He said with a light chuckle.  

“I thought technology didn’t work with magic” Harry said. “At Hogwarts nothing electric can work.”

“Large amounts of magic like a whole magical school can short out technology, yes. But in recent years wizards have been learning to work with tech and tame it, so to speak.  We’ve found that wizards can use and manipulate tech with magic.” 

Elliott started up the computer and showed Harry many things that could be done on it. What fascinated Harry the most was the internet. 

“So, it’s a load of computers...all connected?”

“Basically.  Pretty awesome.  Since groups of wizards started tinkering around with website code, we even have websites”  He opened up a website that had recipes for potions.

“But… what about the statute of secrecy” Harry asked.

“Easy...we pretend the sites are fiction.”He pointed to a disclaimer that the site was for the purposes of something called a tabletop role-playing game. Another site claimed that their content was for a fantasy novel. “The internet is for sharing information, wizard or muggle.”

“How much can you do with this thing?”

“Oh lots...there’s games and programs.  Ellie uses it for art with this tablet thing that’s like a pen shaped mouse. It’s honestly really amazing what it can do without magic.  It’s why I’m going to college with a technology major.”

Harry looked at him surprised. “College? You’re in college?”

“Yeah I’m 21”

“....oh”  He had taken the Malfoy siblings to be around seventeen at least. Way too old for him. Shame. 

\------

“Now two certain people have told you I’m sure, that a certain dark wizard is back.  This is a lie. This is a lie to cover up the actions of one, who might I add was expelled in the murder of a muggle.” The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher spoke sweetly to the class.  It was a false kind of sweetness. The kind one used when they thought the person they were talking to was an utterly simple moron.

Ron Weasley was not an utterly simple moron, nor was he fooled by this woman’s facade of sweetness and sugar. He had heard all about her bigotry from Lupin. Her anti werewolf laws made the life of his former teacher and friend much more difficult than it should be,  He already hated this woman and the false sweet talk didn’t help.

“Yeah well he’s been expelled, not tried. At this point we don’t know what happened” Ron said , unable to take any more Ministry Propaganda quietly. 

“Raise your hand Mr. Weasley” Umbridge tutted. “And that’s only because Mr. Potter didn’t show himself when the ministry summoned him.”

Ron raised his hand but continued. “But the point still stands. We don’t know the truth”

“Yes well, does an innocent person run away?  Mr. Potter’s reaction says quite a bt, I think , about his guilt.” 

“He was running away from his rotten aunt and uncle who would have killed him for less.  I’ve known Harry for years, and I saw him with bars on his window like a prisoner after first year!” Ron nearly stood up..He wasn’t thinking of how Harry would feel about people knowing this but he was full of indignant fury for his friend. 

“He killed their son. Mr. Weasley.”

“ _ WE DON’T KNOW THAT DO WE? _ ”  Ron shot back.  There was a silence through the class. 

“Tsk tsk. Terrible temper.  Please approach my desk Mr. Weasley” Proffessor Umbridge said in her annoying simpering voice. 

\------

“Mr. Montague, please come to my office after class, I’d like to speak with you”  Proffessor Snape had said as Monte entered the class. Monte was anxious throughout the lesson wondering what Snape would ask.  He rarely had to worry about punishment from his head of house, not only did Snape greatly favor his house but Monte was rarely any trouble for even a fairer head of house.  

His parents had given stern orders on what to say for the year he worked independently from home.  He was told to say he had been very ill and couldn’t attend school. But Monte hated to tell such an obvious lie to his professor.  It was insulting to the intelligence, even for him.

Once class was over he gulped and walked to Snape’s office. 

“I’m sure you can imagine what I’m going to ask you… Why did you choose to not attend last year, Timothy?”

Monte’s throat was dry. “I.. I was ill.”

Snape raised an eyebrow.

“For a year?”

“...it….came and went” Monte looked down at his hands on his lap.  “It...they hired a healer...but in the end I….I got better and back to...back to normal.” He said.  

Unknown to Monte, Severus Snape was a child with an abusive father.  He knew how to tell when a student was forced to lie to cover up their parent’s doing.  He knew that forcing the issue would only lose the child’s trust and make them avoid him altogether. Timothy Montague had no outward marks of abuse but his behavior practically screamed that of an abused child. 

“I see.  If you ever need to speak to me,my door is open, Timothy.”

“Th-thank-  Thank you ..Professor.” 

As the boy left, Snape made a mental note to keep an eye on him.  There was something troubling there. It also had not escaped his notice that his older brother had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on him.  And not out of protectiveness either. Being the head of house to both boys, Snape knew that there was a lot of animosity between them.

Something was not right in the Montague household. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Harry got sent out of the library and was told to try getting some fresh air.  He had been learning quite a bit about the history of pureblood society. As he read about heirs and heiresses and such he got to thinking. As the last surviving Potter he was an heir to the family was he not?  As he walked along the beach, he wondered why he was never told any of this. He had seen the Potters in lists of known pureblood families though it wasn’t in the list of sacred twenty eight. Not that he cared much for _ that  _ list.

He found a few things on the books about same sex partners to lords of household, but it was woefully limited and a proper heir was said to require a child involving a woman. Damn.  Magic had yet to find away to procure a child from two men, and even if it had, would that child really be considered legitimate?

As he pondered these things he heard something in the bushes. He looked over and saw a familiar black dog.  “Sirius” he said quietly. 

The dog nodded. 

Harry recalled that the lake was mostly secluded and had an area that couldn’t be seen from any of the windows.  “Follow me” He led Sirius to the area. Once Sirius transformed he moved forward to embrace Harry. 

“I missed you Harry. Are you all right?”

“Aside from nightmares, yes. Mostly” Harry said. 

“I imagine so...Your relatives.. They didn’t lay a hand on you after…”

“I didn’t give them the chance.  I knew Un- Vernon would kill me” The Dursleys were no longer uncle and aunt to him. They never loved him anyway.  “Anyway...does anyone know you’re gone?”

“I left a note telling them why I could no longer follow their leader.”Sirius said grimly. “I had no idea til then that Dumbledore..he has access to your account. I believe he’s been using it for other things as well. I’m so sorry Harry.” 

“I should move it. I’m told there’s a Gringotts in mainland New York. Though….I can’t really go anywhere yet..” He sighed. “Not until I am prepared to defend myself.”  

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” Sirius asked.

“Yes.  I’ve been staying at this house owned by two Malfoys from America who were kicked out.  They have a place where they’ve been letting me stay.” 

“I see..how generous. I assume they’ve been pruned from the family tree?”

“That’s what they said. Burned off the family tree” Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“I never realized how similar pureblood families are.” He shook his head. “My mother did the same thing. Or rather she blasted them.” 

“Do many pureblood families have a family tapestry then?”

“Generally yes. If you look there should be one in your vault..Along with your family ring and grimoire. Did nobody tell you these things when you were taken to Gringotts for the first time?”

“No.  I was just shown that I had money…” Sirius swore and shook his head.

“Bloody unbelievable” He muttered. “You have so much to learn.” 

“I’d like to. But first we should get you introduced to..”

“YOOO” “Harry, man where are ya?” Harry stiffened for a moment as three of the other occupants of the Rejects Haven found them. Blaze, Dane and Tybalt.

“Yo who’s this?”

Harry was a bit surprised. Did none of them recognize him? 

“Hey… that’s the fella who was all over the news a few years ago wasn’t he?” Tybalt asked. He slammed his fist into his hand . “I can take him.”

“Son, if I were an actual mad killer, those would have been your last words” Sirius said dryly.

“Fuckin- Wanna bet?”

“TY!” Harry raised his voice. “Sirius is fine. He’s innocent. It’s a long story”  

The three boys looked at each other. “We got time.” And so Harry and Sirius worked together to tell the whole story of how Sirius was falsely accused and framed by Peter Pettigrew. Afterward, the boys were silent for a moment. 

“Daaaaaaaamn”

“No trial?  Dude that’s fucked uuuup” 

“ three guesses why he turned out a rat”

“I need you three to head back and explain, well” Harry looked over to Sirius.  “The basics , to the others.” The boys nodded. 

“Yeah you guys have some catching up to do.” Once they were gone Sirius chuckled. “Colorful new friends you have there.”

“They’re an interesting lot.” Harry nodded. “So what else hasn’t been told to me,Sirius.  I was doing reading on pureblood society and I know the Potters were a pureblood family. And I’m the last Potter. Well in that community.”

“Yes, and that makes you the Lord of your line.  You’re also an Heir of the Black family. When you were born I named you as my heir since I had no children of my own. If I were to die, not that I’m planning on it anytime soon, you’d become a Lord of the Black line as well.”

“...Oh...thank you”  Harry said. “....did you not plan on having children of your own?”

“Not exactly ...you see..” He hesitated and suddenly Harry recognized that hesitation. “Remus..and I have been..”

“.....you’re like me” Harry said in realization.”You like blokes...don’t you”

“I like both”  Sirius said. Harry sighed in relief.  

“That makes it so much easier” Harry said. “I’m gay”

\---

Ron entered the disgustingly pink room that evening, preparing for an unpleasant night.  Merlin, this place was so ugly now. Umbridge waited,in her office, which turned out to be full of plate with cutesy kittens on them.  He wrinkled his nose slightly. 

“Hello Mr. Weasley.”

“Hello Professor” Ron said trying to keep civil. “What do you want me to do?” She handed him paper and a quill. 

“You’re going to write lines. ‘I must not tell lies’”

Ron sighed. “How many times”

“Oh as long as it takes for the message to sink in.” She said with a nasty smile. Ron nodded and went over to a desk.   
  
“Wait..ink...can I get some ink?”  He asked.

“Oh you won’t need it.”  

Ron soon discovered what she meant.  When he began writing he felt a horrible pain in his hand, He looked at it and found the words carved in his hand.

“.....any problems?”

“Y-you’re mad! This thing is carving into my hand. This is sick!”  Umbridge gave a girlish little giggle.

“That’s another week of detention Mr. Weasley. I assure you I have permission from the Minister to take whatever means are necessary.”  She gave a nasty smile. “Now...please continue. You won’t leave until you’ve written lines for an hour.” 

\-----

“I can’t believe that they can get away with that?  No trial?” Danielle exclaimed. “That’s  _ barbaric _ .”

“I’m sorry that happened to you” Elliott said.

Everyone sat around the table eating , after listening to Sirius’s story.     
  
“So.. this group..”  Rishu started.

“I can’t tell too many details.  I’m not the secret keeper. Furthermore there are still good friends of mine there.” Sirius said. “It’s only their leader I no longer trust.”

“I see.  But they’re fighting He Who Must Not Be Named”

“Lord Voldemort, yes” Sirius said.

“Fuckin finally! I was gettin sick of this You Know Who and Must Not Be Named crap.” Tybalt said “Lemme tell ya if some prick told me I was too unworthy to say his name, I’d shout it to the fuckin skies.”

“Yes well you didn’t live through his reign of terror-” Rishu said.

“I saw the fear in Monte’s eyes when he mentioned his ‘Dark Lord’ .  I’m not stupid Patil” Tybalt retorted. “It’s enough for me to hate him.”

“He’s right . You still haven’t lived through it.  Saying his name could get you killed once upon a time” Sirius said.  

Tybalt glowered but said nothing. 

“You think that dude can come over here?” Dane asked.

“If he knows Harry’s here?  No doubt he’ll try at some point” Sirius said. There was a silence and a few people shivered or fidgeted.    


“So...we need to be prepared.” Elliott said.”We need to be ready for a fight.”

“That would be wise” Sirius nodded.  “You have time to prepare. Harry and I can help you.” Harry looked over at Sirius and nodded in agreement. 

“First though, you two need to start preparing your defense” June pointed out, holding her son on her leg. “You can be a free man here Sirius. Harry too. They’ll give you a proper trial.”


	9. Author's Note

Thank you everyone for your attention to this fic.  I've realized recently some ways I can make this fic better so I've posted a rewrite of the fic.  Please check it out. I'll be continuing the story via the rewrite.  It has some things changed and improved as well


End file.
